Talk:Zero the Jackal(Sonic Injustice 2)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200109233121
Kano: Scarecrow. Scarecrow: The Black Dragon. Kano: You’ve probably got some straw for me to burn. Scarecrow: Does a Black Dragon fear anything? Kano: Not really. Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear. Kano: A princess versus a Black Dragon. Starfire: Like if you were battling Kitana. Kano: Come on, then! Starfire: You'll burn for what you did. Kano: Says the little girl with fire. Starfire: Give up or get lit up. Kano: Give it a go, icebox? Sub-Zero: You are choosing to suffer. Kano: Come on, then! Sub-Zero: You are a heartless killing machine! Kano: I’m a Black Dragon, get it right! Sub-Zero: I won’t let the Black Dragon run amok. Kano: The littlest Supes! Supergirl: You're much worse than Deadshot. Kano: I beg to differ, lady. Supergirl: Get ready, dirtbag! Kano: Not the first time I’ve been called that. Supergirl: Good! Kano: The Black Dragons live on! Superman: Not for long, Kano. Kano: Another reason to gut ya. Superman: Nobody threatens my family. Kano: You lost your wife and unborn child. So what? Superman: You should not test me! Kano: You’re no Reptile. Swamp Thing: I don’t answer to criminals like you. Kano: So what are you gonna do? Throw a tree at me? Swamp Thing: Your crimes will not stand. Kano: I’m a Black Dragon, get it right! Swamp Thing: Of course you would say that… Kano: Anansi's bitch! Vixen: You are so gonna regret calling me that! Kano: So it’s a goer… Vixen: Kano. Kano: You shouldn’t piss a Black Dragon off. Vixen: The reason why I’ll boot you to prison. Kano: How’s it going, baby? Wonder Woman: Do not try to charm me. Kano: Then I’ll just gut you, Amazon. Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle me? Kano: I’ll rip your heart out. Wonder Woman: Getting ahead of yourself, I see… Mirror Intros: Kano: You’re a Black Dragon as well? Kano: I come from a different realm. Kano: Then you probably know some way to kill me? Kano: Is that you, Shang Tsung? Kano: Shang Tsung died long ago. Kano: Then you must be a cosplayer! Clash Quotes: - I'm gonna gut ya, mate! - Now it’s my turn! - I’ll make this quick! - Done already? - You shouldn't have followed me. Vs. Batman - Batman: How did Arkham reject this one? - Kano: Don't even try to lock me up, mate! Vs. Bizarro - Bizarro: Bizarro love Eye Man. - Kano: You seriously mean it, mate? Vs. Cyborg - Kano: You must have a heart for me to rip out. - Cyborg: I don’t think so, Slade wannabe. - Cyborg: Do you ever get tired of killing people? - Kano: Not really… Vs. Grid - Kano: Fighting someone cybernetic like you isn’t new. - Grid: I could not be more perfect. Vs. The Joker - Joker: You and I should team up! - Kano: Only if you're up to it! Vs. Raiden - Kano: Trying to kill me, Raiden? - Raiden: I will end the Black Dragon! Vs. Sub-Zero - Sub-Zero: I will stop you, Kano. - Kano: And turn my blood into ice? Vs. Superman - Superman: Haven’t we seen each other before? - Kano: As a matter of fact, yes!